untitled multichapter
by The Familiar
Summary: My first multichapter! Zim gets caught by Dib, but things do't go exactly as planned. Hopefully better than the summary. No romance, and not very bad story. I have no imagination for titles. Hopefully not as cliched as the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

My first multi-chaptered story. I hope it's not too terribly cliched and terrible, though the plot has been used many, many, many times before. I hope to have made it a bit different from the many other things like it that came before. And if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please tell me. If they seem Out-Of-Character, this is my first multi chaptered, long, complicated story, not written in either first person or third person restrictive. I have already written most of it, so it will be finished, no need to worry about that. Though updates may be erratic, depending on if I feel like posting that day. On with the show!!!!

DIBSHOUSE

'Dad, dad, I've finally caught him! I caught Zim; I can finally prove he's an alien!'

'Now, son, you and your friend go and play without disturbing me. I have important work to attend to. Fate of the WORLD work!!'

'But dad, this is important to the fate of the World' Dib pulled on the Professors coat, 'Come see'

'OK son, I'll humour you this once, but after that, back to the WORLD!!!!' Membrane was in a good mood, having just been declared "The Most Incredible Man Alive" by the WORLD!

Dib pulled his father down to the basement, while professor Membrane was getting more and more worried about his sons' sanity.

'You know I don't like you playing in the basement, son. And though I am glad you are finally having social inter-actions with your peers, I would prefer you to play in a safer environment, like in the park.' He then gave a laugh.

Dib pushed the door ajar and declared 'What you are about to see will change the way you view the World, even the way you view the UNIVERSE!!!' With that he slammed the door open, and professor Membranes' ears were assaulted by a nasal, high pitched voice.

'You filthy stinking creature! How dare you lock the amazing ZIM in your underground rooms of darkness and SMELL!!!!! When I get out you shall pay for this. Oh how you will pay.' He finally noticed there was someone else in the room, apart from the object of his anger. 'Who is this? Who is HE?! Tell me insolent WOPRM!!!' He paused for a second. 'You dare deny me the answers to my quesTIONS!!!!! You will rue the day you ever crossed ZIM!!!' With that he stopped his rant, and looked worriedly at Membrane, who had been walking closer to him while he had been talking.

Membrane stopped in front of Zim and reached out a hand to touch Zims antennae, which caused Zim to flinch away and start another of screaming, yelling and general insults.

When Zim finally shut up (thanks to a large amount of Dibs' Own Irken Anaesthetic) Membrane turned to Dib and said 'You're not crazy, he is an alien.' The alieness was undeniable, with Zim strapped to the table with green skin, red eyes, and two very alien antennae coming out from the top of his head. Membrane reached down and picked up his son in a kind-of hug. 'I'm so proud of my son. You have proved yourself to not be insane, despite the ridicule from the world, and my own doubts in you. Congratulations son, you ARE a real scientist'

Dib looked so proud ant this praise; he was practically glowing and levitating under the most attention his father had ever shown him in his entire life. Then he came back to reality. 'So dad, what should we do with him? Are you going to cut him open? Can I watch? Can I cut him open?' He was lost to dreams of praise, glory, and memories of the life Zim had shown him of a Dib who was famous. 'Can I ride a moose?'

Membrane laughed. 'No son, with such an interesting specimen, we can't cut him open. Ha, ha ha. No, we have to study him carefully, and not cut him open until he dies or we find more specimens. But I'm sure you'll be able to ride a moose.'

'No autopsy?' Dib felt his dreams of seeing zims guts splayed across an autopsy table vanishing like decent free-to-air tv. 'But he's an evil alien menace, I've...' That approach wouldn't work with his dad. 'Wouldn't it be in the interest of Real Science to cut him open so you can see what's inside? How he functions, what his organs look like?'

'No son, all that can be achieved with x-rays, cat scans and Membrane brand x-ray goggles. But you can stay and watch as I take and analyse blood samples. Won't that be fun?' he turned to look at Dib to find him already gone from the room.

'Oh, well.' He pressed a button on his arm communicator. 'Simmons, clear my schedule for, say, three days. ...The world can wait!'


	2. Chapter 2

Dib went into the living room. Gaz was sitting on the sofa watching tv and playing her gameslave.

'No autopsy, huh?' She asked uninterestedly.

Dib grunted and sat down beside her.

He had had it all planned out perfectly. How could his father see any flaws in his Real Science Argument? He thought back to when he had captured Zim.

FLASHBACK

He had made it past the lawn gnomes unnoticed using his inviso-suit (it had been fixed after GIR threw Suck monkey on it), and past the robot with a split personality. It had been watching cartoons. Weird cartoons of things jumping up and down to scarily happy music.

He had made his way down to the underground part of the base by using the lift in the garbage disposal unit. He had long ago managed to ensure the house at least followed simple instructions, like go down or find Zim. He couldn't make it go against Zim or his orders, but it was good enough. GIR hadn't noticed the lift working without anybody there to operate it, and it had brought him to the same level that Zim was on. Ignoring all the cool alien technology that usually surrounded him and tempted him to get distracted and forget the real mission, was missing. In its place were boxes. Boxes with names like "Spare Gnomes", "Gears, Circuits, Headless Bodies" and "Krllxk". He found Zim after 15 minutes of searching. He was looking through a box marked "human FILTH clothing, PATHETIC Earthen monies" and muttering something about GIR, Llamas and exploding scarves. He hadn't even noticed Dib as he came up behind him and placed a small disc on his PAK. The disruption in the signals alerted Zim to Dibs presence. He spun around and stumbled slightly as his body attempted to function without many of the signals that it was constantly fed by the PAK.

'Dib' Zim tried to growl, but all he could manage was a feeble wheeze before he passed out.

Dib laughed at this. 'Superior Irken technology? I easily defeated you with a simple HUMAN signal disrupter. How could you have been the race who "have the galaxy enslaved"' he quoted from passages he had read from the archives of Taks ship. He pulled Zim to the lift, still monologuing. "You Irkens must be really stupid. I mean, If YOU'RE the best that they could send to Earth. And you didn't even do a simple test of the planets atmosphere and main... things to see if it was poisonous to you. And why would you want to take over a planet that has 80 of the surface area made of water. I bet if I spat on you you'd smoke.' Dib did jut that, and was pleased to see that, although not having as visual an effect as water did, it still burnt a little. 'You Irkens are so pathetic and stupid. How did you even manage space flight?

'But Tak seemed pretty smart. Maybe Zim's a very stupid example of his race. Or Tak could have been really smart. Computer, ground level. Zim probably hides his stupidity behind his loudness, and his talking alot. He also probably also hides his stupidity behind his arrogance. What if he doesn't even know he's stupid? It would be great if he actually believed all his self propaganda.' Dib laughed at that, then got out of the Garbage disposal unit.

He found GIR staring at him, and worried that his plan had gone wrong. 'Master? Master, you look sick. Do you want some waffles? Ha ha, you're floating master. I'll make you some waffles.'

Dib smiled and relaxed. He still had his invisi-suit on. He put on a bad Zim voice, and said 'No, GIR, No waffles today. Zim needs to go out. I won't be back for a while, so look after the house.' He got a dumb nod from GIR, and proceeded to exit the house unhampered.

When he got outside and had left the gnomefield behind, he turned the suit off and put a hat on Zim, to make him seem more normal. He didn't want anyone finding out and trying to steal his limelight. When he got home he would prove to his dad, THE professor Membrane, that aliens did exist, and then his dad would give him credibility, he would gain some respect from his dad, and the world would stop seeing Dib as "the crazy son of Professor Membrane."

That was of course, all going to happen when he got home. There was no way his plan could fail. He would even get to see Zim cut open like a cheerleader from a slasher movie. But before that happened he needed to GET home. He sighed and started off, dragging Zims' body behind him.

ENDFLASHBACK

Dib sighed and got off the couch, he needed to do something. Maybe he would watch his Dad analyse Zims' blood. It would be something he could add to the files.

Or he could bring the files down to the lab Zim was stored in. Yes, that would be useful, plus then his dad wouldn't have to do as many tests, and he could cut Zim open sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim woke up. In his first moment of waking he saw dark metal walls and a white coated scientist looking into a microscope. In his second moment of waking he panicked and feared that he would be dissected. He vocalised his worries in the third moment. By his fourth moment of waking he had remembered what had happened, and so spent a full five minutes screaming, thrashing and trying to make his PAK free him from the restraints. By the end of those five minutes, Membrane, training and a slight realisation that he wasn't going to get out had calmed him down.

'Are you going to autopsy me?' he asked of the Professor. He looked around. 'And where are all the other scientists? Surely you've told them by now.'

Membrane laughed. 'Of course I'm not going to "autopsy" you. You shouldn't believe everything you see in movies, on tv, in books, and newspapers. If I cut you apart I would lose the chance to study you. And I haven't told any other scientists because they would probably tell the newspapers, and if news about you got out, then public opinion might force me to cut you open. Though I am a man who has not allowed superstitious fears to cloud my mind, the rest of the population does not.'

'Why don't you want to cut me open? Wouldn't it be a great opportunity? I AM a deadly threat to your planet. The amount of times I could have enslaved this entire population' he laughed, his insane laugh. So loud he nearly missed the Professors' next words.

'Because you're Dibs only friend' Then he turned back to his microscope and studied what was under it, making a few notes as he went.

This would have caused Zim to have a screaming tantrum had it not shocked him so.

Dib crashed into the room a minute later, carrying a stack of folders and notebooks that was taller than his head. 'Hey Dad, I brought you all the information I collected on Zim, and Irkens.'

Membrane did a quick flip through one of the notebooks. 'Son, if you could apply you're observational skills to Real Science! Then one day you could even become as good as me.'

'But Dad, it IS Real Science now. You've seen him yourself. You can't deny their existence anymore! I won't be called crazy. Nobody can call me crazy when they see the evidence of aliens themself!' He looked around. 'When are the reporters coming anyway? Haven't you told them yet?'

'Not yet' he shushed out any of Dibs protests. 'If we create a media frenzy, then we wouldn't be able to get any research for Real Science! You'd probably never be allowed in to see him again, and they might even deny ME the chance to work on him. Real Science would not gain from publicity. Now, do you want to see the incredible results from the analysis of its' blood?' He led Dib over to the microscope.

'It!!!' Zim yelled. 'Zim is not an IT!!!! Zim is ZIM!!!!!!! And when I get out of these restraints, I would show you the incredibleness that is ZIMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!' He stared to struggle again, but in a more methodic way than the last time, and soon he had an arm free. During his struggling Dib had run over and given him another tranquiliser.

'Hopefully it will last longer this time than it did last time. What was so interesting about his blood?'

'Ah yes, his blood. As you can see, it is green!' he put the image from the microscope onto a screen. 'But apart from that, you see these little spiral things here' he indicated to a part of the screen. 'I think that they might be his form of the white blood cell. And the large concentration of them would mean that they heal amazingly fast.'

'That would make sense' Dib interjected. 'He never seems to get any permanent injuries, and everything heals fast. I think he broke his back once, but two days later he was fine.'

'And you see this V-shaped thing here' again he indicated to the screen. 'It moves around more than the other cells do, and it's artificial in shape. I think that that might be a machine. I don't know its' purpose, but it must have to do something, or else it wouldn't be in there. Imagine machines so small they can travel through the blood stream. Think of the possibilities, Dib! Any machine could be micro-sized. We could apply it to medical technology. Pacers could be made so small they aren't even noticed by the wearers.'

'I wonder what it's for in Zim.' Dib looked over at him. 'I don't think he's got any heart problems.'

Membrane looked at Zim too. 'I guess we'll have to ask him when he wakes up.' He looked at Zim closer, and noticed his back being bent where he was leaning on his PAK. 'He doesn't look very comfortable. Is there a dent in the table? When would my equipment have been damaged? That was solid metal, how could it have been dented?'

'Dad, don't worry, you're equipment's not damaged.' Dib said, inwardly complaining that his Dad never worried that much when HE came home with a dent. He usually just told him where the medicine cabinet was, and said "It'll help your pain resistance" 'It's just his PAK.'

This earned a questioning look from the professor, and he asked 'what's a PAK?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/Q- sorry for interrupting your reading, but does anyone know the name of this story? It has an OC Irken, who goes to Earth, gets captured and dies. I think Dibs older, Zim has been captured. Gaz might play a small role, and yes. so, does any one know It's name?

THENEXTMORNING

Zim was lying on his stomach with a gas mask over his mouth, while Dib was watching Professor Membrane open up his PAK. After having read about it from Dibs notes the previous night, he had decided that he could safely neutralise it without causing any permanent adverse effects to Zim. He had also decided that, given time he may be able to upgrade the system, or remove it all together by placing the life-support systems into the aliens' body.

'Son, pass me that welder, this seems to be harder than I thought to open.' He had allowed Dib to have the day off from school, in the name of Real Science, and The Discovery of New Things. 'Cover your eyes; I don't want you to get permanent damage.'

As soon as the shell was breached, spider legs came flying out of it attacking anything in an automated defence program, killing anything within 20 metres (60 feet) of the PAK. This destructive rampage ended with the foundations of the house being wobbly, and Membrane and Dibs bodies lying in pieces on the ground, with blood splattered on the walls and floor. When Gaz came home that afternoon she found her father and brother lying dead, and was traumatised by the incident. She also set out to get revenge on Zim for destroying her life, and forcing her to live in Foster care. By the time she was 18; she had built her own space ship, and killed Zim in a galactic battle. She then went on to destroy the entire Irken Empire and to be worshipped by the Vortians, the Blobs, and all the other races that had been enslaved or downtrodden by the Irkens. This brought about a large war with the planet Jackers who were annoyed at Gaz ruining their free supply of Planets. The Planet Jacker race was completely annihilated. Galactic peace then reigned for thousands of years, because no one wanted Gaz to destroy them for fighting. Though Gaz had died long before, many religions, semi-religions, and cults grew up around her, and her unknowing message of "Peace before Destruction."

At least, that's what the PAK thought, as it vainly defended itself for five seconds, then withdrew the spiderlegs into the PAK, content in the knowledge of a job well done.

'Aren't you glad we put the hallucinogen into the gas, son?'

'Yeah Dad. I never would have thought of that. I wonder what it saw.'

'We'll never know. Now then, would you help me remove these so they can't cause any damage.'

They spent the rest of the day dismantling the PAK and making notes and diagrams on its structure, the way it was sorted, and all those scientificcy things. They were the best father/son Real Paranormal Science team around.

When they had finished, Dib took the signal jammer off, and his father removed the mask from Zims face that was keeping him sedated.

'We'll have to wait until he wakes up to see how the removal of the equipment from the PAK is affecting him. It should be in an hour or so.'

They walked up the stairs into main living room of the house where they saw Gaz sitting on the couch playing her G-S2 'Ah, daughter. You're home early. Were you sent home for fighting again?'

'Dad, it's seven o'clock'

'Really? So it is. Let's go out to dinner then. I believe you chose last time Gaz, so it's your brothers' turn to choose. So, son. Where should we eat?'

'I feel like tacos tonight, so why don't we go to Krazy Taco?'

FOURHOURSLATER

'That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen.'

'Yes son. That was truly disturbing'

'I didn't want there to be rat bait in my taco.'

'Did you have to then eat everyone else's Tacos? You're a freak Dib'

'Daughter, that's no way to talk to your brother. Dib, I think you should go to bed, having your stomach pumped can lead to drowsiness and irritability. You should go to bed too, daughter. I don't want any arguments.' Both the children went to get ready for bed, each thinking of different things.

Membrane went down to the labs. He enjoyed spending time with his children, though he didn't get the chance to do it very often. Sometimes he wished he could do it more, but there was always work to be done. Thinking of work...

'Hello Zim. You seem to be awake.'

'I can't feel my connection to the other Irkens. What have you done to my PAK?!'

'Nothing to get stressed about. We simply removed all but your life support, personality and intelligence systems. You no longer have any defensive capabilities, or any connections with your robot, your leaders, or any other Irkens. While you were under, I also took the liberty of removing your self-destruct button.'

Zim sat wide-eyed and shocked through Membranes speech. 'You destroyed it. How dare you! You shall pay! I will destroy you last of all the humans! You will have to watch as I bring death to the planet you kept on wanting to save! I... what are you doing!?'

While Zim was ranting, Membrane had picked up a specially equipped dog collar, and placed it around Zims neck. Because Zim was still lying on his stomach, he couldn't see what the Professor was doing.

'I made this for when we got a puppy. When it's turned on, it'll prevent you from coming into the labs or going into the front yard. If you go into forbidden places it'll tighten, and if you haven't left the area in five seconds it'll give you an electric shock. It'll also do that if you become aggressive to the family, and if I press this button,' he indicated a big red button on a remote control device 'it'll shock you while tightening. I'm going to turn on all the functions except the one that'll shock you if you enter the labs, because you're already in them.' he laughed at that comment. 'I'm the only one who can undo the collar, and if you touch it, it'll tighten, then zap you.'

He then unstrapped Zim from the table, who growled and jumped at Membrane, only to have a strong electric current flow through his body and cause him to drop to the ground. He looked up at the Professor and said, 'you made this for a puppy?' remembering the odd puppy that GIR brought home, with their small round cuteness.

'Yes', he said, picking Zim up and sitting him on the table. 'You can't teach them early enough. I'm going to make a deal with you. I won't keep you locked up in this lab, so long as you cooperate with me, and do what I tell you to. You'll be able to walk around the house and the backyard, and you might even be allowed to go downtown with supervision. So, is it a deal?' He stuck his hand out.

Zim thought about it. He would be allowed freedom, even if it was minimal, and he would be able to escape that. He was ZIM!!!!!! The Membranes dog collar couldn't be that difficult to destroy. He still couldn't get over that it was a dog collar. He, Zim, part of the amazing Irken empire treated like some pet, creature thing. But his amazing Irken skills would help him to escape the collar, then he would be free to destroy the planet.

Zim looked at Membranes hand and said 'Deal.'


	5. Chapter 5

ONTHEMASSIVE

A very excited Irken came running up to the Tallest. 'Sirs, I must apologise if I was disrupting you,' he knew he wasn't, because they were just looking out the viewing window. 'But I have just received some great news.'

'Yes, what is it?' asked Red grumpily.

'Yeah, tell us what's so exciting so we can celebrate', Purple added.

'PAK no. 1001100-02 has stopped transmitting.'

'And what does that mean?' asked Purple. 'Who is PAK 10011...?'

'PAK 1001100-02 was used by Zim. And it not transmitting anymore means either that he's been cut off from the transmitter for more than one hour and is still alive or that he's dead.'

'He's dead? Are you sure. I don't want any false alarms.' They were both looking excited at the thought of Zim finally being dead.

'He's either dead, or his PAK's been dismantled. Once a transmitter's been cut off, it can't be re-attached. So even if he's not dead, he'll never be able to bother you again.'

'YAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!' Red and Purple yelled at the same time.

'You' Purple said, pointing to one of the workers on the Deck, 'Make sure that everyone gets donuts and soda.'

Red called to a technician, 'bring Zims house up on screen, we want to make sure he's dead. Then we can blow up his base, and that stupid robot of his.'

'What if he's not dead?'

'Then we'll blow up his base anyway!!!'

That got cheers from the Irkens on bridge.

'But first we have to make that call.'

ATZIMSBASE

A screen flashed out from beneath the monkey picture.

'Zim, Zim, are you there?' Red asked. There was an expectant hush in the background.

'Zim is not here at the moment.'

'Oh, Computer. How long has Zim been gone?'

'A couple of days.'

'Computer, as your leaders and Tallest, we order you to self-destruct. Leave nothing that could compromise the secrecy of the mission' There was a giggle from Purple. Red elbowed him.

The computer sighed, then said 'OK.'

BACKONTHEMASSIVE

There was a blinding flash from the screen, then a grinning corporate Irken logo on a black background took its place, with the cheery message: 'The signal you are calling is no longer available. Please try again later.'

A loud cheering echoed around the Massive, with a sound like 12,000 tapes of soothing noises played at their loudest. It made the ship wobble a bit.

'We should declare this day a holiday. Call everyone and tell them Zim is dead!!!'

BACKONEARTH

'Oh, no. Masters Base was destroyed?!' A little tinge of reasoning and programming echoed in the back of a head filled with rubbish and food. Eyes flashed red. 'The mission has been compromised. Self destruct initiated'

A group of people in the park looked over as a small green dog suddenly disappeared with a small explodey noise and a miniature nuclear cloud.

ONFOODCOURTIA

A message rang out on every radio, on every tv, and through every speaker system on the planet. In one shop this news was treated as very welcome.

'Zim is dead?' An Irken thought. A grin came to his face, and he said, 'all food will be half price for the rest of today!!!!!! Gashloog, look after the shop. I'm going out to celebrate.'

ONTHEDARKSIDEOFTHEMOON

'He's dead. Damn. I wanted to do that myself. Maybe I can find his corpse and beat it up.' With that cheering thought, she went to celebrate the death of ZIM!

ONEARTH

The cause of so much celebrating was sitting on a sofa worrying about the lack of signal from his PAK, and hoping the Tallest didn't think he was dead.

A/N I see you crying. You are not only worshipping the God of Technology by doing so, you are also weeping for the loss of GIR. Why did I destroy GIR? Plot development, plus I hate writing for it. The sheer giddyness of it confuses me, and I have trouble writing lines about monkeys, cheese and chocolate bubble-gum. (Oh-oh. LONG rant ahead. Skip if you do not want to be bored senseless.) Plus some people overdo the whole GIR thing by making him say the stupidest things, then giggling and going on about it in authors notes placed in stupid places and saying that "gir is soooooooo kwute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD". I don't care what your friends thought of it, it is not cute, nor is it funny for it to be randomly yelling out stuff. Sometimes you people sicken me. Anyway, GIR wants to die. He WANTS to become a lot of atoms floating disjointed from everything. HE IS A ROBOT WHO CARES NOTHING FOR HIS OWN LIFE, OR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobody mourns the death of Zim. No final regrets saying "Now you're dead I'll regret never saying 'I love you.'" That is not this story. If you wanted romance, you should have gone to one of the countless romance fictions on this site. There's something out there for all you perverted sickos. But this story is romance free, stupid humour (yes, humour. Like tumour, colour, neighbour and the other words that are being spelled in English, not AMERICAN English.) free, and definately OC free. The number of stories on this site where the OC is the main character and takes over the entire story, so it might as well be invader OC is just annoying. Some of the above things I complained about are written well. Most aren't. Thankyou, and I hope you read the rest of this story and aren't turned off by my comments. But that's what the internet is for. So you can say whatever you want with almost no fear of mobs arriving outside your door waving pitchforks, and said people ignoring you in the street. Though if they are that sort of person, you don't really want to know them. The A/N seems to have doubled the amount of words in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gaz came home from skool that day she found Zim on the sofa talking into a radio. 'GIR, GIR!! Come in GIR!!!'

'What are you doing here Zim? I thought dad would've sent you home by now.'

'I'm trapped here until your father lets me go. And why does it bother you?'

'Because you're sitting on my part of the sofa, and you're being loud. You're distracting me from my game.'

'But you're not playing your game.'

'Move, Zim'. Gaz glared at him. Zim quickly moved from the sofa to the armchair.

'GIR, GIR!!! Where are you!!! GIR!!!!!!!!'

'Shut up Zim. He's not going to answer.' She threw a newspaper at his head. Zim was about to start yelling at her, when he saw what was on the paper.

EXPLODING DOGS - ARE YOUR PETS IN PERIL?

"This afternoon in the park, a green dog exploded for no reason at all. Eye-witnesses from the cult of the moose claim that this is a sign of the apocalypse."

There was a picture of GIR exploding at the side of the article. Zim skipped down to the bottom of the page.

"In related news, an oddly-shaped glowing green house also exploded today leaving no trace that it ever existed."

Zim recognised this as an invader class matter disintegrator, for use in situations where an invader has died and left Irken property on the planet. 'No, no, no. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This cannot be happening!!!!!!!!!'

'Shut up Zim' and he received a pencil case to the head.

LATER

Professor Membrane and Dib were in the labs, looking at the samples of skin and blood they had taken off Zim and comparing notes on them. Gaz was in the living room, watching a show with a German guy performing autopsies on dead people. Zim was in the kitchen trying to find some food he could eat, because he was very bored and couldn't find any knives to throw at the family.

He had his hand in a jar full of honey when he saw Gaz standing in the doorway to the room. This surprised him, and made him drop the jar on the ground and get honey all over his feet. 'Eh? Gaz, I never saw you there.' He started licking the sticky honey off his gloves.

'Zim. You're in my way. Again. And you made a mess. Clean it up. And don't walk around the house with honey on your feet. Lick it up with your tongue.' She grabbed her baseball bat to make sure Zim did what she told him to.

'I will not LICK this off my feet. It's been on your FILTHY floor. Why don't you just get me a mop? Or do it yourself?' Gaz lifted the bat threateningly, then got an evil grin on her face. She walked over to Zim and grabbed his hand, forcing it up to his neck and making him touch his collar.

He gasped as he felt the collar tightening and cutting off his air, then let out a little squeak as it gave him a small electric shock. He fell to his knees as black spots started to cloud his vision and the electric shocks increased in intensity. He heard faint footsteps and felt Gaz drop his hand.

When Professor Membrane entered the kitchen (an alarm on the remote control device had gone off) he saw Gaz sitting in a corner of the room with cuts all over her. 'He attacked me with pieces of glass dad. I came in here to get some milk and he broke the honey pot and attacked me. He might have killed me if you hadn't put the collar on him'.

This surprised Dib. He had never thought Gaz would be unable to defend herself, or willing to admit to such a weakness. He also knew that Zim was scared of Gaz, though he might have gone insane. Membranes voice cut through Dibs thoughts. 'Dib! Could you take him' he angrily pointed at Zim 'to the lab. I'll make sure that Gaz is ok.' With that he left the room.

Dib grabbed the collar of Zims shirt and started dragging him from the room. The movement roused Zim and he started to moan and whimper, saying 'no, Gaz, don't'. Dib slammed him up against the wall. 'Why'd ya do that, Zim? She's just a little girl. Did you just get bored, and decide to beat her up? Well, Zim. Is that it?' Zim was looking confused.

'What are you talking about Dib? Have you the brain worms? It was the Gaz who attacked m...' He was cut off as Dib punched him in the face.

'You hideous, lying piece of filth. How dare you say that about Gaz. She would never hurt anyone without a reason'. Dib kept on punching Zim as he said all this. 'You could have killed her. I bet if you did, dad wouldn't have any hesitations about cutting you open. I hope he cuts you apart for this. Is your squeedily-spooch yellow like a coward, Zim? The greatest invader in the Irken Empire reduced you beating up girls. You disgust me.' He stopped when he noticed Zim wasn't moving and had a trickle of blood running down from his mouth. Dib dropped him, and picked up his foot, continuing to drag him down to the labs by his ankle.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib had only managed to pull Zim a couple of yards before he woke up. Dib noticed something was wrong when Zim pulled his foot from Dibs hand. Dib immediately swung around to see what was happening when he was punched in the face by Zim. A loud crunch was heard, as well as two yells of pain.

Dib put his hand to his nose and felt a bend in it that hadn't been there before, as well as a stream of blood coming from it. 'Thim! You broke by dose!'

'You pitiful humans and your noses. They're so ugly, and they make your ugly faces even uglier. I have been studying human faces, to perfect my brilliant disguise, and could fix it for you. But for me to use my great medical skills on you, I'd need to have this collar taken off.' He got a devious look on his face. 'So, will you take this THING off, and be treated by ZIM?'

'Do, dever. DA...' He went to call out for the professor, but Zim jumped forward and clamped a hand over his mouth, earning slight shocks for the aggressive move. 'Shut your stink hole, worm beast. Take this THING off me. It causes great pain, OH, the pain it causes.' Zim then reached up, grabbed Dibs nose, and pulled it sharply.

'Oww. Zim, you sadistic alien. I will never take that thing off you. I WANT to see you in pain.' Zim growled then let go of Dib.

Zim tugged briefly on the collar, letting go as it contracted. 'Take this thing off, Dib, or I will break your nose again.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Wouldn't I?'

'No. You wouldn't.'

Zim leapt forward and grabbed Dibs throat, pushing him up againat a wall. He shuddered as electric jolts went through his body. Dib pushed him away, and got an electric zap too. Zim lay on the floor, getting back his breath and energy, when the front door flew open.

Dib looked up and saw the person there. 'Gaz?!'

'Of course it's me Dib. Do you have to be stupid and tell me who I am.' She glared at him.

'But, you're with Dad. You're were attacked by Zim. Why aren't you in the bathroom!?' Though Dib believed in many things other people would call crazy, he had never believed that his sister could be in two places at once. This disruption in the normal pattern of his beliefs was annoying him. He couldn't believe that his sister was able to project an image, just like he couldn't believe society was THAT stupid.

Just then the professor came down the stairs. 'Daughter. I thought I left you in the bathroom. What are you doing down here?'

'I just got home dad. I haven't been in the bathroom since this morning. Why have you all gone crazy?' Then Gaz entered the room. A Gaz covered with band-aids and bandages.

'Oh dear.' The Gaz who had just entered the room said (She will now be known as Gaz1.), then turned to leave the room again. Professor Membrane picked her up before she could go anywhere.

'Why do you have my body?' Gaz2 asked.

'I don't have your body. You have stolen mine.'

'I shall doom you for taking my body.'

'You'll doom yourself then?'

'I think,' Professor Membrane cut in 'that this can be resolved in the lab!' Before he could even move though, Zim had leapt at Gaz1, pulling her from Membranes hold and started ripping into her back with his claws.

'Get off me ZIM!!!!!' She screamed in an un-Gaz-like English voice. Four legs shot from her back, narrowly missing Zim, and her holo-disguise dropped.

'TAK!!!!!'

'Yes, it is I, Tak. My spy-bugs told me that Zim WASN'T dead, as I had hoped and everyone believes, so I came to kill him. It would've worked too, except SHE came home. I thought you were tied up somewhere?'

'Eh' Gaz shrugged.

'Spy bugs. Would those be the machines in Zims blood stream?' The Professor asked, always thinking of science.

'No, of course not. Stop interrupting, I'm monologuing. Anyway, I disguised myself as Gaz to get into your home. I made it seem as if Zim had attacked me using some vials of Gazs blood I had with me. Because he hurt who you thought as his daughter, you would've cut Zim open and tortured him horribly. I would love to stay and tell you more, but...' Mimi crashed in through the wall, and she left riding its' back.

'Well. That was interesting.' Dib said, looking through the hole in the wall.

'Yes. Now Zim, what are those things in your blood stream? And how did you know which one the imposter was?'

'I will never tell you, filthy dirt monster. I am the amazing ZIM and shall never reveal my secrets to you. Plus she was wearing a back-pack.'

Gaz tuned it all out and went on with playing her GS2.

I ust thank all of my 4 reviewers for letting me know the story was being read.

Everything past "Of course it's me Dib." Was written 1 or 2 weeks after the rest of it. I lost the initiative, and then started on more one shots. So I hope you liked my first multi-chapter, and if you didn't, why did you bother reading this far? Usually I give up after the first few chapters if it doesn't seem good, if I can make it past the first paragraph.

Will you ever learn the purpose of the machines? No. I do know it, I just don't want to tell you. Will I write a sequal? No. Not unless I get very bored and come up with another story plot, which I doubt I will. Maybe a few one shots continuing on from this story, but nothing multi-chaptered. Never again.

Disclaimer: You see the story you just read? I wrote it using characters I stole from other sources, namely from "Invader Zim" created by Jhonen Vasquez, owned by Nickelodeon. I also stole a few words and maybe the odd sentence from Other Places. Also occasional ideas were helped along by other sources. Apart from that I own everything you read. Hopefully.


End file.
